This disclosure relates to electronic circuits. Specifically, this disclosure relates to a high-speed wire-line receiver design that uses digital equalization, symbol detection, and sequence detection.
Data communication bandwidth requirements continue to increase at a rapid pace because of a number of technology trends. Newer smartphones and other consumer electronic devices have higher video resolutions and more powerful computing platforms that can support faster and more bandwidth hungry applications. Cloud computing continues to become more popular as more users move to cloud based services and storage solutions. Due to these trends, there continues to be a strong need for communication circuits that can operate at higher speeds without consuming high amounts of power or requiring large amounts of chip area.